


Idol's Must Love Themselves

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arashi is a sweetheart and deserves the world, F/M, ON TO THE FIC, Sidus (the oc) is filled to the brim with self-hate bc me too, arashi really said trans pride huh, arashi would be such a soft and pure alpha, bc im a bitchin furry, big fluffy bitches, both characters are trans, but Arashi makes him feel valid and happy!!, filled with fluff!, hhhh, original character is my self instert bc i wanna smooch arashi, she makes me feel so valid, thanks for coming to my ted talk, uh yh, very slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: That goes for models too, and Arashi can't have Sidus against that statement.





	Idol's Must Love Themselves

"Hey there, sunshine!" Arashi's hands dig deep into Sidus' nest of blankets and pillows before finding the omega's waist and dropping into the nest to hug her little love. Sidus' laughter is filled with love and excitement as his arms slip over Arashi's neck and pull her close, "Naru-chan! I've been waiting for ages!"

Arashi giggles softly, "You were the one who chose not to come with me!"  
"Your friends are scary..." He mutters tearfully- Arashi knows their just crocodile tears even if he truly finds the other Knights scary. With a yawn, he buries his face in Arashi's chest as she belatedly realises she's become part of the nest. Full of the many whites, golds, blacks, blues, reds, yellows and greys which make up Sidus' sizeable blanket collection- they were almost as soft as he was- except for one blanket, a scratchy little fleece thing that had matted in places and for some reason couldn't be washed out.

That one was her blanket.

She was happy to let him borrow it, he seemed to love it way more than he loved his own blankets. Arashi couldn't help but find that odd, all of his were new and soft- not to mention they covered way more area than his shoulders. She really couldn't fathom why he'd love her old fleece blanket more than his velvet quilts and Minky throws that dwarfed his entire being with ease. If he didn't have her's it was usually the candy patterned throw on his shoulders- which went down to his thighs, unlike her blanket which started on his shoulders and ended on his shoulders.

"So... what's with all the blanket stealing?" She murmurs, gesturing as well as she can to her own in its place around Sidus' shoulders.  
"It smells like Naru-chan~" He slurs tiredly, Arashi tickles his sides to keep him up.  
"Mhmm. Do I not smell like Naru-chan?" She teases to which he blinks owlishly, perplexed.  
"But you ARE Naru-chan!"  
"Yes! And I always share the bed with you! My scent should've rubbed off by now."  
"It has... But it's stronger here..." He murmurs, bringing the blanket up to his nose and looking away like his omega tendencies are something to be nervous about- well, he probably was nervous about it, omegas were usually girls and he never wanted to be seen as the girl he was born as. In that, they were similar, Arashi sometimes despised her alpha tendencies and Sidus' always despised his omega tendencies. When he was little, maybe ten or twelve, he--

Arashi didn't want to think about it. To despise your body so much at that age...

She presses the pads of her fingers to his stomach; Sidus yawns lazily and drags her closer, wrapping his legs around her waist- But he still wasn't looking at her, eyes cast downwards in some kind of self-loathing episode.

That was no good, Arashi decides, the first step to becoming a great idol was to love yourself and even if Sidus wasn't becoming an idol she was going to make sure he loved himself- at least, a little more than her blanket or herself.

"Oh, sunshine..." Arashi runs her fingers through his hair, "Y'know that's okay, right? To steal my blankets, I mean."  
He nods against her chest, but she doesn't get much more of a response and his eyes don't turn up.  
So she kisses the crown of his head, knowing just how much he loved physical affection, when he murmurs against her she does it again- and again and again until finally, his eyebrows crease gleefully and he faces her with the biggest, most loving smile he has in him- and boy is it bright.

She smiles right back, not a moment to spare. She begs her face to broadcast just how much she loves him and how worthy of love he is, but it doesn't seem to reach him. Instead, he pulls her down to kiss her with what seems like all the love in the world and Arashi wishes she could do exactly that.


End file.
